


Peter Parker's Group Project

by DCJoKeRHS



Series: IronFam [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea why i wrote this, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Tony Stark Has Big Dad Vibes, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Peter hasn't slept all weekend because his supposed "team" left him to rot.Tony handles it, and invites a few friends to help.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Series: IronFam [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Peter Parker's Group Project

Peter was still working.

Tony and Steve had forcefully moved him to the comfiest corner of the common room when they found out he hadn’t slept since Friday, but it was now 9PM on a Sunday and he was, ratty-haired and eyes flooded with dread, phone on one cushion and books on the other, scrambling to complete his powerpoint.

“Come on, Pete, you need to sleep,” Tony attempts, turning up the Dad Vibes to eleven, “I am  _ very _ close to just picking you up and carrying you to bed.”

“I need to get this  _ done _ ,” Peter says, not looking away from Tony, but checking his facts, “It’s due by fourth period  _ tomorrow _ and I had part of it, but then I suddenly found I had a load more left.”

Tony crosses his arms.

“What is it, anyway?”

“Metal Alloys; we were told to pick an alloy and show why that alloy is used. I  _ thought _ the Vibranium-Adamantium mix in Steve’s suit would be OK, since it’s not your gold-titanium alloy and it has a lot more uses with the abilities of vibranium,” Peter says, “I was going to even do lab-stuff, but the person who was meant to be there with me for lab safety wasn’t there, so I didn’t get to do it and  _ now _ I’ve got less than sixteen hours left to get it done and in.”

“So you’re skipping the lab-time?”

“Yup, the bit I borrowed from the lab from the back-up plates for Steve’s suit is  _ still _ in my backpack and I either get this done or have a meltdown, because the teacher oh-so-helpfully reminded us on friday that this project is part of the grade for the whole year! Even though we’re only about two-thirds of the way through!”

“OK, nope, you’re going to bed, Bruce and I will handle everything. You need fluids, a shower and sleep.”

“ _ No. _ ”

“Steve, gimme a hand?”

Steve nods, both he and Bucky getting up, coming over s Tony starts tugging Peter’s laptop from his lap.

“FRIDAY, make a hologram of what Peter has so far, as well as any other relevant information.”

“Yes, Boss.”

“Mr Stark‒  _ Tony _ !” Peter objects, fighting to keep a tight grip on his laptop.

“Nope, Bedtime” Tony says, as Bucky uses Peter’s pinky to make him let go, Tony nearly falling over as Steve and Bucky lug Peter down the corridor.

“Now, let’s take a look,” Tony says, magnifying the resulting holograms, though one in the corner catches his eye most of all.

It was a simple chat group.

Only one person had recently been talking.

Though there were also two sets of loose apologies and a Google Drive link that led toooo…

Complete and utter trollop.

(Had they been in the bathroom of a club when they’d recorded this? And  _ What Is That Grammar _ ?!)

Tony resists the urge to do something when he realises  _ what this means _ .

And, ohhhh boy, ohhh heck no, his kid is  _ not _ having a low grade from a low-grade piece of garbage he was meant to make over a month and found he only had three days to make at least four sixths more of it, five if you exclude  _ that piece of bullcrap _ .

Well, this was going to be fun.

“Send a note to Pepper, and call Shuri: Peter’s Group for a Project has abandoned him and I’m going to grab everyone to solve that problem. We might not be awake in the morning, but these assholes have messed with the wrong kid.”

“Message sent, do you want me to fetch Colonel Rhodes and Dr Banner for you?”

“We could also incorporate Nat and Steve, wait until Steve has Peter handled, then ask him.”

“Yes, Boss!”

“Also, can you find out and contact the parents of these kids? I think they’d like to know this.”

“Already searching!”

Tony smiles at the undisguised glee in his artificial daughter’s voice.

“Very good…”

Monday has Peter sitting down at his desk in trepidation, back cold and neck hot.

Tony had promised everything was fine, he just had to hand in what he had.

So, because he had nothing else to do.

He did.

And, well… 

_ Fuck _ .

Tony grins as he gets the notification from FRIDAY that the project had been opened.

“OK, time to go!” Tony announces, “Steve, Rhodey, got what you need?”

Steve slings the shield onto his back, nodding.

“Yup.”

Rhodey makes a sound in the back of his throat, double-checking his nanotech watch and the way his leg-braces had been replaced with parts of the War Hammer armour.

“OK, yup, let’s go.”

“Oh heck,” Peter hisses, as he  _ recognises  _ FRIDAY’s manipulation of tech, seizing control of Peter’s Group’s presentation before he can stop it early.

“Huh?” Jamie, the only other person in his group who had done anything, asks.

“Well‒”

_ At this point, Bucky and Steve had to manhandle Peter from his corner and to bed, because he had to do everyone else’s work :’( _

_ But he was with his extended family at that time! So we all cashed in to help! :3c _

“Oh God,” Peter mutters as a shot from the compound’s CCTV cameras shows Bucky carrying Peter over his shoulder down the corridor to his rooms, then said corner, where Tony’s got various Holograms open, a shark-like grin on his face, a chat expanded, then closed in and flipped, to show  _ exactly _ what it reads.

Then it has a  _ video _ , of Tony and Shuri talking.

“So, I want you to explain the basis of Vibranium and how we made it an Alloy.”

_ Oh. God. No. _

So first it was Tony and Shuri.

Then it was a quick video of Rhodey and Thor  _ making _ the alloy.

And then it was  _ a compilation _ of  _ various avengers _ attempting to  _ destroy _ it.

From Clint, to Bucky, to Steve, to  _ Tony sending a full-powered repulsor blast at it _ .

And the  _ repulsor blast _ only  _ dented _ it!

So, by the end of it, Peter’s face was attempting to be merged with the desk, all four boys and the girl he’d been working with were looking pale and between each other with complete and utter  _ fear _ , until one of them ‒ Spencer ‒ lost it, giggling like an idiot.

“Holy _ shit _ ! We got  _ owned _ !”

“Urrrgghhhh….”

A knock came on the door.

“Excuse me,” Captain America says, “We thought we’d come explain ourselves, just in case someone tries holding anything against  _ Peter _ for what  _ we _ , the Avengers, have done.”

The teacher, face tight, lips pinched, nods.

He did  _ not _ approve.

Natasha and Rhodey follow Steve into the classroom.

Whereas both Natasha and Steve were in full gear, Rhodey was in full Colonel Regalia: Suit, medals and all, with the addition of the War Hammer leg armour and boots.

“So, as you probably already know, we’re the Avengers,” Steve says, “Now, I’m not going to shape this like one of the many PSAs I now wish to hunt down and burn, but I will say this: Team me hold a Me, but it is Backwards, making a You. It also has two other letters: T and A, can anyone guess what they are?”

No one puts their hands up.

“It’s Together, and Assist,” Natasha says, “Together, You Assist Your Team, if you work well together, you earn well together, if you expect others to pick up your slack, you are the one who will cause both  _ them _ and  _ you _ to fail.”

“This extends well beyond what people would usually call  _ simple school work _ ,” Rhodey says, “As a Colonel, my merits may be my own, but my failings reflect on my bosses, and the failing of the six  _ hundred _ people I oversee would reflect on me, as their leader. If someone has a problem, I will be expected to know of it and help solve it, which is why I’m a  _ part-time _ Avenger.”

“As a spy, you’d think I’d be working mostly solo,” Natasha agrees, “But I rely on the technology made by Tony and even on my coworkers to back me up if I ever partner up.”

“Even as a leader, I rely on my team,” Steve says, “If I didn’t have Tony, Rhodey, Carol or Thor, I wouldn’t have aerial assistance. If I didn’t have Clint watching from up high with Bucky and Spider-Man, I wouldn’t be able to know where the Civilians and Criminals are. I just help make a battle plan and do my part, without my team, I really wouldn’t be standing here.”

“But working together in school is a constant,” Rhodey says, “I graduated MIT with Honours and, if Tony hadn’t been in my class, been Valedictorian, because I worked with my teachers and classmates. I didn’t just study by myself, I studied with friends, worked on projects with both the classmates teachers assigned and did my part so that not only did  _ I _ get the best grade I could, my friends and consequential classmates did, too.”

“Which brings us to Peter’s Group, just now,” Steve grins.

“Oh man,” Peter mutters, “Steve, you really  _ don’t _ ‒”

“Peter here helps Tony sometimes, given he has both Stark Industries and Avengers duties, as Tony’s intern and ward. Friday afternoon, he arrives at the compound, not talking his head off, but head buried in one of his notebooks. He then goes to his room and we find him, three in the morning, sitting at his laptop, already raring up for three nights of no sleep, because  _ none _ of his  _ team _ had done their work, and the person who  _ had _ had good notes, but their voice-over was, as Tony says, “Definitely not something you’d display in a business meeting.””

“Steeeeve…” Peter complains.

Just let him go with it, shchenok,” Natasha smiles.

Peter whines, sinking into the desk again.

“So, given he is part of our family, our  _ team _ ,” Steve grins,  _ definitely _ entertained by Peter’s suffering, “We got him to sleep, then went to work.”

“Is that sufficient, Mr Cobbwell?” Rhodey grins, looking to the teacher.

“Uh, yup,” he says.

The bell goes, as Tony pokes his head in.

“Pete, you’re allowed the rest of the day off, grab your bag and get over here. May’s still on-shift so Bucky’s breaking out the cookies.”

Peter is quick to grab his bag and hurriedly pack, not looking back as he runs to the door.

“You better not be lying about the cookies,” he says, “Bye, Mr Cobbwell!”

“Bye, Mr Parker!” he calls, grinning when he hears Peter squawk at something he’d just been told, “Now, I believe it is… Ned’s group next!”

Ned grins, jumping up, as MJ slides out of her seat.

“Well, at least we aren’t as flashy,” she says.

“Though all of our group took part!” Ned agrees…


End file.
